Inventive concepts relate to a memory device, for example, a phase change memory device, and, to a method of manufacturing a memory device, for example, a phase change memory device whereby a more highly-integrated phase-change material layer may be realized.
Phase change memory devices are example devices that store data by changing a state of a phase-change material by applying a current to a phase-change material layer. In order to more highly integrate phase change memory devices, a lower electrode and the phase-change material layer are to be more highly integrated.